


The Doctor’s Companion

by theministerskat



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fall Prompt, Roger loves television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theministerskat/pseuds/theministerskat
Summary: After coming back through the stones, Roger and Bree get ready for a Halloween party.





	The Doctor’s Companion

**Author's Note:**

> @scotsmanandsassenach dropped this fall themed ask into my inbox over on Tumblr: Would your OTP wear a couple’s costume for Halloween? If so, who would be most likely to choose the costume and what would it be?
> 
> I ended up writing this little drabble in response! Hope you enjoy!

Roger arranged his scarf for the dozenth time, finally satisfied with the way it hung about his neck and continued to flow down to his knees. Bree had spent the last two weeks knitting it for him, a project that had occupied her mind while sitting in the hospital during Mandy’s final surgery and subsequent hospital stay.

Ensemble complete, he admired himself in the hall mirror of their tiny apartment. He’d patched up the coat he had worn on the journey through the stones and borrowed an old hat from Joe, which his slightly too long hair was perfectly protruding from. He resembled the Fourth Doctor in an uncanny way.

He checked the clock on the wall, shook his head and called out to his wife, “Brianna! It’s nearly eight! We’ve got to go!”

“Coming!” He heard the door of their bedroom open and the clack of heels on the hardwood floor as she approached him.

_Heels?_ he thought to himself and turned to look at her.

Instead of the conservative dress of Sarah Jane Smith he had been expecting, she was clad in a rather revealing rendition of the halter and skirt that Leela of the Sevateem always wore.

“Like it?” Bree asked as she twirled in a circle in the entrance way, allowing him take in the full extent of her costume.

He felt his heart quicken and skin grow hot, but narrowed his eyes at her.

“I thought ye said ye were going as Sarah Jane?”

“I did,” Bree said as she stretched up to plant a kiss on his cheek, “But where’s the fun in wearing regular street clothes as a costume?”

“Ye dinna find it a bit … revealing?” His hands found their way to hips and began roaming up the not so hidden curves of her body.

“Do you not like it?” Her voice held an air of feigned disappointment, but the sly smile that graced her face gave her intentions away.

“Oh aye, I do,” Roger said, “I just feel bad we’ll be late to Lenny’s party.”

“Late? It doesn’t start till 8:30.”

“I know,” he said, taking her hand in his, “But I think this Doctor needs a _Jelly Baby_ first.”

And he pulled her, body wracked with laughter, back down the hall towards their room.

 


End file.
